


Rain

by Sayuri_chan



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 12:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19013332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayuri_chan/pseuds/Sayuri_chan
Summary: It's raining and Misaki had to go home with Kanon.





	Rain

It had to be the day when Misaki forgot her umbrella. It is raining and she is currently thinking of whether to run for it or wait for the rain to stop. It looks like it won't be stopping any time soon. Kokoro had invited her to hitch a ride home but Misaki refused because she still had things to do earlier. 

The raven-haired girl leaned on the wall, watching the rain. Some students passed by her, all of them carrying their umbrellas. 

"Geez, I should have checked the forecast before I went to school this morning." Misaki mumbles under her breath. She lightly rubs her nape and sighs. 

"Misaki-chan?" A timid voice said from beside her. Misaki turns her head to the side and saw her friend, Kanon, looking at her with slightly worried expression. 

"Ah, Kanon-san, hello." She replies casually, eyeing the umbrella that Kanon is holding. 

"What's the matter? You didn't bring an umbrella, Misaki-chan?" Kanon asks as she changes her shoes. Misaki watches her and says, "Mm yeah. I didn't check the forecast earlier so I didn't get to bring my umbrella." 

Kanon stood up beside her and opens her umbrella. She hesitantly looks at her friend before speaking up. 

"If you want, we can go to my house. I'll let you borrow an umbrella there." 

Misaki's eyes widen a bit as her mind tries to register what Kanon has just said. 

_'Going home with Kanon-san? Isn't that a bit too much?'_ She thinks, face slightly flushed. 

"Misaki-chan?" Kanon calls out to her, right hand waving in front of the younger girl's face. Misaki didn't seem to hear her and doesn't reply. The light blue-haired swallows before tapping Misaki's arm softly. That got the other's girl attention. 

"H-huh? Sure, that would be great." Misaki manages to say, her face a little warm. Kanon gives her a small smile which caused Misaki's heart to race. 

"Let's go then?" Kanon tugs at the raven-haired's sleeve. Misaki nodded and went under Kanon's umbrella. A comfortable silence fell between them as they walked under the rain. Their shoulders are brushing against each other, making the both of them a bit nervous. 

Misaki had known Kanon ever since she got roped into joining the band. She felt pity for the girl back then, it seemed like Kanon really didn't want to do it. Misaki wanted to quit the band but Kanon had prevented her from doing so. The raven-haired didn't want to leave her alone with the three idiots, who knows what might happen to her if she left the band a long time ago. Misaki eventually warmed up to the band, enjoying the company of the four other girls. She felt like she really did belong there. 

"We're here." Kanon snaps Misaki out of her thoughts as she stopped in front of a house. Misaki nodded and quietly follows Kanon into the house. 

"I'm home!" Kanon calls out, changing into slippers. She gave Misaki a pair too. Footsteps resounded in the house and Kanon's mother went to greet them. 

"Welcome home, Kanon." Her mother greets with a smile. Her gaze fell on Misaki and says, "Oh? A friend of yours, Kanon?" Kanon nodded. 

"Hello, I'm Misaki Okusawa. Sorry for the intrusion." Misaki says, earning a smile from Kanon's mother. 

"Come in, I'll prepare tea." Kanon's mother disappeared into the kitchen. Misakk hesitantly follows Kanon to her room. 

_'I'm going to see Kanon-san's room? I wonder what it's like.. Probably more organized than mine.'_ Misaki thought, as she ran onto a wall. She lightly rubs her forehead, clearly dazed. 

"Misaki-chan, are you alright?" Kanon rushes to her, a worried expression painted on her face. Misaki laughs softly and replies, "Yeah, I'm fine. I was just too lost in my thoughts." 

Kanon laughs too before grabbing the younger girl's hand and tugs at it. "Here's my room." She opens a door revealing a very organized room. The room has light-blue wallpaper, matching with Kanon's hair. Different kinds of stuffed jellyfishes can be seen on top of a shelf and on her bed. Books are scattered beneath her study table. 

"I'm sorry for the mess. I wasn't really expecting anyone over." Kanon says, putting her bag down. Misaki did the same and sat on the floor. "It's fine, Kanon-san. My room's more disorganized than yours so I'm used to it." Misaki replies as she looks around the room. Kanon lets out a small and soft laugh that tugged at the strings of Misaki's heart. 

A knock came from the door and Kanon stood up to answer it. It was her mother, carrying a tray of tea and snacks. She set the tray down on the small table in the middle of the room. 

"It's not much but that tea is Kanon's favorite. I'm sure you'll like it, Misaki. Enjoy, you two!" Kanon's mother says before leaving the room. An awkward silence came when she left the room. Misaki tries to hides her face because she was blushing but Kanon is no good either. 

"W-why don't we eat, M-Misaki-chan?" Kanon manages to say, her voice slightly shaky. Misaki nodded in response as the older girl sits beside her. The two of them started eating, neither of them talking. 

Misaki couldn't help but to glance at Kanon most of the time. The other girl didn't seem to notice this. In truth, Misaki has some feelings for Kanon. She wants to confess but is too afraid that she might get rejected. Afraid that their friendship will be affected. Misaki had decided not to, she wants to stay being friends with Kanon. Being together with HHW, that's already enough for Misaki. 

The rain finally stopped as they finish eating. Misaki looked out of the window and made a move to grab her bag before turning to Kanon to thank her. Kanon stood as well but didn't say anything. 

"So then, I'll be going now, Kanon-san. Thank you for letting me stay awhi--" Misaki didn't get to finish her sentence because the older girl pulled her and gave her soft kiss on the cheek. Both of them turned red. 

"S-sorry about that, Misaki-chan.. I couldn't help myself.." Kanon says, hiding her face behind a hand. 

"I-it's alright." 

After a few minutes, Kanon accompanied Misaki to their front door. It took them a few more minutes to say goodbye to each other. 

"S-so see you at school tomorrow?" Kanon says, the blush still evident on her cheeks. Misaki, in return, gave her a small smile.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow."

**Author's Note:**

> Is this considered fluff? I don't know myself ww
> 
> Follow me on Twitter: @sayuriii_kamiru


End file.
